Steel Sword
by FadedFlames
Summary: This is the story of friendship, and power, good versus evil, and war. As one chooses the path of the dark, another becomes a Paladin, fighting for the glory of the good.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever RS fic. I'm a BIIGGGG RS player, so I should get all the names right.

()xxxx( 

Steel Sword

Zander emerged from the darkness of Lumbridge and rubbed his eyes. "Theres people everywhere!" He whispered to himself.

"Selling full Mithril armor." A man in a bright green cape called out.

"Want to learn how to triple your gold?" A man dressed in all black approached him.

"No thanks." Zander nodded and kept walking. As soon as he left the gates of Lumbridge, he looked around. He decided to walk across a bridge towards the north. He crossed a bridge and as soon as he stepped foot on the other side, an ugly green thing flew towards him.

"Watch that!" a man dressed in all green armor shot an arrow squarely into the 'things' head.

"What was that?" Zander nodded towards the bones on the ground.

"Goblins. They're nasty little buggers. I'm Keplar." The man extended a hand. "Level 73." He beamed.

"I'm Zander." He lowered his head. "Level 3."

"Thas alrigt, mate. You gotta start somewhere. Let me show you around. But first, lunch." Keplar sat down next to an out cropping of trees, and lit some logs with his tinderbox. "Chicken or beef?" Keplar asked handing a beer to Zander.

"Chicken." Zander answered, sipping his beer. He watched as Keplar expertly cooked a chicken and some beef over the fire. Zander smiled in spite of himself. He had made a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

I was informed that my chapter was small, and rushed, so I'll try to make it longer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The road to Varrock was a long one, but there were many things to see, and many people to meet. Zander slipped on his new Bronze armor that Keplar had made for him, picked his shield up and snapped his sword to his belt. He wasn't sure what he'd face on the road ahead, but he felt ready. A girl dashed out of the bushes and screamed. He looked around for Keplar, but he was gone. Now, he saw what the girl had been running from. A level 5 goblin aimed its pike at the girls head. She shut her eyes, but the blow never came. Zander had punched the goblin in the side of the head, and was now drawing his sword. Sweat pored into Zander's eyes, as the goblin contemplated what Zander had just done. The big yellow eyes blinked stupidly as it turned towards him. The goblin tilted his head and stabbed his pike at Zander, who dodged it easily, and counter attacked, doing 2 damage. This further enraged the goblin, who began stabbing mindlessly at Zander, and that gave him just enough time to bring the fatal blow down on the goblins head. He had no idea how he had done it, but scooped up the 12 gold coins that rested on top of the pile of bones. The girl walked slowly up to him as Zander removed his helmet. She was beautiful. She leaned in for the kiss, and—

"Zander! Zander, will you wake up!" Keplar began nudging the boy with the toe of his boot. "Come on, we've got a long walk ahead." Zander groaned as he scooped up his bag and armor. They walked for the better part of the day, until they reached the gates of Varrock. It was massive! Zander could hear a murmur of a crowd. And, as they reached the Fountain of Varrock, the small murmur of the crowd grew to a roar.

"Full Addy armor only 55k!"

"Any one want to buy a phoenix crossbow only-"

"Steel weapons for sale! Cheap!"

Zander nudged Keplar. "Can I burrow some money? I'm kinda broke." Keplar handed him 5,000gp, and looked at him.

"I've got to go to the staff shop, and get a fire staff. Stay here 'till I get back." Keplar noted Zander's nod of comprehension, and headed to the staff shop. Zander directed his attention to the crowd.

"Dragon fire shield for sale! Only 500gp." A guy dressed in all green armor called out. Zander ran up to him, and handed him the 500 gold. He looked in pure awe at the gleaming orange shield that now lay in his hands. He put his bronze kite shield away, and grasped his new one. He poked his head in the staff shop.

"Keplar, I'm going to the sword shop real quick." Zander show him his new shield. "Any advice?"

"Nice shield." Keplar nodded his approval. "If your attack is still low, I'd buy a Iron long sword." Zander turned, and took off down towards the sword shop.

XxXxXxXxXx

Hope this chapter was long enuff! Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Ya! More reviews...keep 'em coming guys! Oh...and on further review of my last chapter… I noticed a few grammatical errors…sorry about that.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

We now find our favorite duo wandering around in the Dwarf Mines of Falador. A bronze pickaxe slung over Zander's shoulder, and a Addament over Keplar's.

"Today, Zander, we will cover the basics of mining. There are many dangers in a mine. And many rewards." Keplar said holding up a diamond. "I found this mining for Mithril."

"OOOoo.." Zander couldn't take his eyes off the sparkling gem. Even as Keplar slid it back into his bag.

"Don't worry, mate…you'll find your own soon enough." Keplar chuckled. "Over here Zander." Keplar pointed to a brown outcropping of rocks. Zander stooped low to examine them.

"It's copper!" Zander stood up looking at Keplar.

"Very good. And what do you need to smelt with copper to make bronze?" Keplar asked him. Zander thought for a second.

"Tin…I think…" Zander answered slowly. Keplar nodded.

"So get to it." Keplar brought his pick down on an area of blue rocks that sat next to the copper. Even without prospecting it Zander could tell it was Mithril. After an hour or so of mining something broke through the east wall of the mine. A level **127** Rock Golem smashed through a bunch of other people in his way. The living rock looked down at Zander as Zander drew his sword. The rock brought his fist down…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I know this was short…I have a lot of school to catch up on…please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay…No school work… So, I'll make it longer…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zander dodged left of the rocks fist. "KEPLAR!HELP ME!" Zander screamed at his friend, but Keplar seemed to be in a trance. Suddenly the rock stopped moving. Vines had grown up around his feet and shins. An enormous white ball flew from Keplar's hands and smashed into the Golem. Sparks flew everywhere. Zander couldn't believe how bright that attack had been. As he rubbed his eyes, Keplar attacked again. Zander decided he should help. He attempted to stab the long bronze sword into the golem, but it bent. Zander threw the sword aside, and punched the golem as hard as he could. Which was a bad idea. The golem caught Zander under the jaw, and threw him against the wall. Blackness closed in around him.

Zander floated back into consciousness. He was laying on a bed some where with Keplar close by. "wha…what happened?" Zander asked, still groggy.

"Shhhhh…you have a broken jaw, and a serious swelling problem." A young woman about Zander's age entered the room. "May I present… The oracle of Casanova." Zander rubbed his eyes. It was the girl from his dream!

'_Yes, Zander we HAVE met before.' _A voice inside his head answered his unasked question. '_I have something I need you to do for me, handsome knight.' _The voice continued. _'There is a castle, occupied by the Black Knights. I need you to steal a suit of black armor. But not just ANY black armor. Oh no...'_ an evil smile spread across her face. '_This armor was stolen from my older brother many years ago. I want you to get it back for me… Find a black suit of armor with a red ruby in the breast plate, and gold trim. How ever, no one can know about your quest. No one. Keplar is a loyal and trustworthy man. However, the powers of the Black Knights are more than his pure soul can handle. I desperately need your help. Nod if you will help me.' _The oracle stared at him.

Zander nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That night, Zander climbed through his window and jumped to the soft, mushy ground below. He carried only his shield, a strange pendant the oracle had given him, and his sword. He left the noisy armor behind. It was a long walk to the black knights castle, and he wanted to make it as fast as he could. He had just reached the dwarf mines when he heard something.

"The oracle sent a new knight here to retrieve The Dark Ones armor. The say he might be…"

"Might be who? Not…" The black knight looked around. "Not…_HIM?" _The other one nodded. "It can't be! He died!" They both walked into the castle. Zander started his decent down the mountain. He would have to figure out a way to get that armor. Then…it would be **_HIS_**!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ok guys, couple of things. Review and tell me if you thing Zander should turn evil, or continue on the path of good.

DRAGON FIRE SHEILDS ARE AWSOME! DON'T DISS 'EM! ­


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, any one who wants to add me on RS, my user name is "Ehsking". So, feel free. I'm currently level 35. Sorry it's taken me so long to update…I've been sick.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The doors to the massive castle creaked open slowly. Zander peered around them cautiously. A noob, in the middle of the Black Knight's Castle, isn't a common sight. He looked at the map the oracle had given to him. According to it, the armor should be around here. He heard to door creaked open. He wheeled around to see a Black Knight's Squire, rush at him. As if by instinct, Zander grabbed his sword and thrust it into the squire. He had no idea how he had done it. He dropped his sword and stared at his hands. _What's going on with me!_ He thought still staring at his hands.

"Hey! Who are you!" A Black Knight had entered the small room. "Wait your…no it cant be!" The Black Knight kneeled. "Master Zaiker, you have returned." Zander stood there with his mouth open wide.

"Yes, I have. Fetch my armor." Zander made his way to the throne room. He didn't know why, but some how he felt stronger. Any one else would have noticed his combat levels rising. 67…72…84..and it halted at level 85. He opened the doors to the throne room. Amid the grumbles of suspicions, e heard many greetings.

"Welcome back, Master Zaiker."

"It's good to see you again, sieve."

"We knew you'd return, Master."

The Black Knight, brought in the gold trimmed, black armor. Zander polished the ruby, and put it on. He was invincible, now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The oracle patted Keplar on the shoulder. "You knew he'd betray us. It was all part of the legend."

"Ya, but I hoped it would be different. I knew _He'd_ come back to power, but Zander! He's just a boy." The oracle showed him a mirror of Zander. He was sitting on a throne talking to the Black Knights, wearing the armor. Level 85 floated above his head. "How? Its..the..How?"

"The dark arts work in mysterious and powerful ways, Keplar. You are the chosen one for the light, He is the one for dark. We can't change, nor control it. It's the way it has to be."

"I know..I know….I must go after him."


	6. Chapter 6

I decided to finish. Someone brought to my attention that it's been over a year. I'll try to update faster. ;)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
Training pursued endlessly for Zander now. He felt trapped.. a prisioner inside his own body. He looked around the throne room, and called for his right hand soldier. His parents were so dedicated to the Dark One, that they named their son, as close as possible to him. Sir Zalorak sat down next to Zander on his throne.  
"My lord." Zalorak nodded to him. Zander wasn't sure why, but something in this knight calmed him. Reassured him. He wasn't cold, and evil like the rest of the Black Knights. Zalorak would lay down his life for Zander. His loyalty just ran that deep.  
"So.. the foolish White Knights of Falador are massing?" Zander seemed slightly amused, and withdrew a long red dagger, dripping with poision. As close as they had become, Zalorak couldn't detect Zander's uneasiness.  
"Apperantly." Zalorak had always been a quiet man, and Zander took some comfort in this. He placed a hand on Zalorak's broad shoulder, the sound of his gauntlet ringing against Zaloraks sholder pinged through the empty chamber.  
"I have an idea. Bring me the elites.." Slowly, Zalorak rose to his feet, and saluted his King. He had an idea as to what's going on.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Keplar rose angrily to his feet, slamming his hand down on the large table infront of him. "We have to act now!"  
A white knight of Falador waved his hand. "The black knights have attacked us before, many times. We'll simply beat them down again." He stroked his short beard, looking at the enraged man standing above him.  
"My lord, it isn't the same.. _He's_ back.." The room was so silent. No one breathed. Sir Amik Varse turned his head to another knight.  
"Get a message to King Aurther.. we're going to need help from everyone. And one to Ardenrouge, and Relleka."  
"I will accompany them. Along with 4 of your best knights." Keplar said. "The Dark King will be expecting this."  
"Oh Saradomin.. what is happening?" Amik put his head in his hands, and became silent.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Zander stood infront of his elites. Their blood red armor shining dimly in the torch light.  
"You are the best of the best. Top of your class, and I need you to do something. Please. Sit." He motioned towards the big table. "The White Knights are weak. They will call on their allies. We cannot let this happen. The Fremmiks are strong, and the Knights of the Round table are stronger." Zander paused, making sure to look at each of them. He turned to the leader of the Elite archers."Weddek, are you at full strength?"  
The tall man stood, his black dragonhide stretching as he did. "We have 5 archers, with mage bows, armed to the teeth. They'll be firing rune arrows with poision tips. We'll demolish everything." He beamed, apperantly proud of his squad. Zander turned to Zalorak, the leader of the elite warriors.  
"Don't bother asking, my leige." Zalorak smirked. "10 troops with full dragon armor, and assorted weapons." Zander beamed, apperantly impressed. He lastly turned to the commander of the Elite Dark Wizards.

"Are all 3 of you ancient mages ready?" He asked.  
"My lord.." The ilusive mage stood, partly hidden in the shadows. "Our magic is old, and our power unsurpassed. We will fight." Zander stood, followed quickly by the rest in the room.  
"We take no prisioners. They would not show us mercy, so show them the very same. Never fear, never retreat, and never give in. Hail Zamorak." Zander flung his cape, as he walked out of the council room. He hurried down the hall to grab his great axe, the axe burst into bright red flames, as soon as he picked it up. He ran his hand over the smooth obsidian axe, smiling as the flames burned him. "Come.. we have work to do." He whispered to his axe, who's response was to flame higher.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
Glad to be back all. Leave me some reviews and tell me what you think.


End file.
